


yawning over yokai

by sepulchreofsongs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scary Stories, Sleepovers, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchreofsongs/pseuds/sepulchreofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani is sleeping over Yahaba's when Yahaba has the brilliant idea to tell scary stories in the dark.  He totally doesn't have an ulterior motive.  Promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yawning over yokai

**Author's Note:**

> Mm this was supposed to be for SASO Round 5 Myths, but I took too long to write it and the deadline passed. So here we go.

“Shigeru, don’t you dare think I don’t see that light on!” A stern but not unpleasant voice calls up the stairs.  “You boys go to bed right now!”

“Yes, okaasan,” Yahaba yells back with a weary sigh, but he turns back to Kyoutani with an apologetic grin.  “Sorry, I guess we actually have to go to bed now.”

Kyoutani replies with something between a grunt and hum as he watches Yahaba walk across the wooden floor, bare feet making a slight sticking noise.  He’s sitting up in his futon, and Yahaba lies on an identical one next to him after turning out the lights.

There’s a pause as Kyoutani moves to lie down.  “You know, you don’t have to lay down here with me, you can sleep in your own bed.”

“It’s alright,” Kyoutani wishes he could tell whether Yahaba is blushing in the cool darkness.  “This makes for a better sleepover, I think.”

Kyoutani makes a noise of understanding, and Yahaba sits up too quickly.  “Hey, let’s tell scary stories.”

“Eh?” Kyoutani sits up, and his eyes have adjusted enough to the darkness that he can see Yahaba’s wide grin, curiosity and mischief thick in his eyes.  He has to fight down an anxious gulp in response.  “Why would we do that?  You’re just gonna scare yourself, dumbass.”

“Aw, come on,” Yahaba scooches towards him.  “It’ll be fun.  Unless you’re worried you’ll get scared.”

“Not a chance,” Kyoutani replies instantly. 

Yahaba’s grin stretches so wide that Kyoutani thinks it should be classified as a yokai of its own.  “You first then.”

“Fine,” Kyoutani huffs, looking up at the ceiling, shifting to rest back on his forearms.  “Do you know about Hanako-san of the Toilet?”

“Kyoutani,” Yahaba seems to be fighting back a laugh.  “Everyone and their mother knew about Hanako-san when they were five.  Be more creative.”

Kyoutani growls softly and shoots a glare at Yahaba.  Yahaba just stares back, now laying on his stomach, chin resting in his hands.  His grin has turned from mischievous to playful, although Kyoutani isn’t keen on trusting its intentions yet.

“Fine,” He rolls his eyes.  “What about Kuchisake-Onna?”

“Ooooh,” Yahaba breathes.  “What’s that?”

The corner of Kyoutani’s lip twitches.  “She’s this beautiful woman, and she’ll approach you or turn around in front of you.  And she’s got a beautiful face, but her mouth is cut at the ends to this really big smile,“ -he makes a motion with his pointer finger here, a slicing sound slipping from his mouth – “And she asks you, ‘do you think I’m beautiful?’”

“This is gonna go well,” Yahaba chuckles nervously.

“Of course it does,” Kyoutani flashes him a fierce grin.  “If you say ‘no, you’re not,’ she’ll kill you.  Slice your head right off.  If you say ‘yes, you’re beautiful,’ she’ll slice your mouth so it looks like hers.  The only way to get out is to be like ‘eh, you’re average,’ and fucking bolt for it.”

Yahaba’s face scrunches at that.  “Well then that’s not so scary.”

“What the fuck, yes it is.  You’ve got a crazy ghost with giant scissors after your ass no matter what way you play it.”

“Yeah, but you can confuse her to stop her,” Yahaba yawns and waves a hand dismissively.  “Easy.”

“I’d like to see you put your money where your mouth is, I really would.”  Kyoutani shakes his head, disbelieving.

“Whatever,” Yahaba’s scary grin is back.  “My turn.”

Kyoutani takes a deep breath.  “Okay.”

“Have you ever heard of teke-teke?”

“I’m sorry come again?”

“Teke-teke.”

“The fuck is a teke-teke.”

“Okay, so,” Yahaba shifts so he’s sitting up, leaning in earnest, eyes bright with fucking delight.  “Teke-teke is this woman who was cut in half by a train.  She’s only an upper half a body now, and she roams through Japan, dragging herself around by her claws.”

Kyoutani raises an eyebrow.  “Uh-huh.”

“She’s able to move like super-fast, especially using her elbows as leverage, and it makes a noise- teke-teke-teke-teke.”

“Uh-huh…”

“Then she launches at you and cuts you in half, and then you’re a teke-teke too.”

“Well that’s…” Kyoutani lets out a shaky breath.  “Fucking terrifying, actually.”

“Right?” Yahaba grins proudly, cocking his head a little, making his hair bob in a way that makes Kyoutani blush.  

“You win, I guess,” Kyoutani shrugs, moving to lay down.  “I don’t have anything better than that.”

They both lay there for a while, silently.  Kyoutani thinks Yahaba must be asleep by now, but every time he thinks about shutting his eyes, he hears a creak through the floors that sounds like “tek.”  That’s way too fucking close to ‘teke’ in his opinion. 

He reaches over to shake Yahaba awake, but before his hand even meets skin, something grabs his wrist.  Kyouani yelps, loud and higher pitched than one would expect.  The hand just tightens.

“Shh, you idiot.” He blinks and sees Yahaba looking at him through the darkness.  “You’re gonna wake up the entire house.”

“I- why...” Kyoutani tries to catch his breath.

Yahaba laughs, the sound breathy and nervous.  “I just- I just saw a hand reaching and reacted on instinct.  What did you want?”

He’s still holding on, though, but Kyoutani decides not to comment on it.  “Well, I- I heard a noise.  A couple times, actually.  It sounded like… like…”

“Teke-teke?” Yahaba finishes, laughing again.  “Yeah… uh, it kinda did.”

“Yeah…” Kyoutani snorts lightly, not sure what to do now.

Yahaba pulls on his wrist a little.  “Hey, sleep closer to me?”

“Why?” Kyoutani blinks, stunned.

“Maybe I scared myself a bit with those stories,” Yahaba’s chuckle is definitely anxious, like he’s trying to be nonchalant.  The next part is so quiet Kyoutani swears he dreamt it.  “Maybe I like you and want you close to me.”

Kyoutani moves over without a word and presses his chest to Yahaba’s back, wrapping an arm around.  He presses his lips just below Yahaba’s ear.  “You didn’t have to tell scary stories to get me to sleep next to you.”

Yahaba just smiles.  “But it worked, didn’t it?’

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off a time I slept over my friend Mariah's house, the night before we were going to drive to a convention a couple hours away. At three AM, she said to me "Have you ever heard of Teke-teke?" and I lost my fucking shit.
> 
> tweet at me 


End file.
